A Very Tiva Love Tale
by strictlysuperb
Summary: When Ziva comes back from Africa, Tony finally confesses his love for her but will they be able to live happily ever after. Tiva and later on McGabby and Jibbs
1. Home Again

**A Very Tiva Love Tale**

**Authors Note - This story is how I would have liked season 7 to go. Please review! :) **

**Chapter 1 – Home Again**

Antony DiNozzo stared at the empty desk in front of him, tapping his finger impatiently. Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David was due to return that morning so he had arrived at 0700 so that he would be there when she walked through the door, so that it would seem more real.

After what seemed like an age, the elevator doors opened and an over excited Abby skipped in dragging a yawning McGee behind her.

"Is she here yet? Is she here yet?" Abby bounced up and down on the spot in anticipation.

"Not yet, Abs" Tony replied as McGee sat down at his desk.

Yet again, the elevator doors opened and Gibbs and his coffee entered but as the doors closed, a hand appeared to stop the doors shutting. Everyone stared as a figure walked out of the elevator.

"Ziva" Abby ran to hug her friend. Gibbs smiled as he sipped his coffee, McGee grinned like a Cheshire cat and Tony just sat there, unable to believe that the woman he loves, the woman he thought he had lost, was standing right in front of him.

"Welcome home, my dear" Ducky and Palmer arrived at the opposite end of the bullpen with grins the size of Jupiter on their faces, grins that dropped when they actually saw her face, bandages covered the grazes but they didn't cover the shear look of fear and terror in her eyes but still overjoyed to be back home. Understandably, she wasn't over her ordeal with the terrorists.


	2. I Love You

**Chapter 2 – I Love You**

An hour or so later, Ziva excused herself to the toilet – she could feel blood seeping through the bandages so she excused herself to change them and to get away from their sympathetic eyes.

The door opened and Tony walked in. He looked at Ziva, at the blood dripping down her face and he saw the terror in her eyes when she saw the door open.

"Tony! What are you doing in here?" Ziva demanded. Tony gulped and took a deep breath.

"Ziva, these past few months without you have killed me, you not being here and me not knowing where you were, knowing that it was my fault."

"Tony what happened wasn't your fault. Nobody blames you, Tony. I don't blame you."

"Ziva, I killed Rivkin and that is why you returned to Israel and Mossad. I blame me."

"You haven't been drinking again, have you?"

"Maybe a bit" Tony looked guilty. "But, Ziva, what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I don't think I can live without you."

"Tony, I love you too. Whilst I was being held captive, all I could think about was staying true to NCIS and to you. I wanted so much to get back home to NCIS and to you."

Tony pulled Ziva closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. They stared into each others arms and slowly began to kiss. After about 40 minutes in each others arms, kissing softly but passionately, they pulled away.

"So does this mean that we go back to the way we were before Jeanne" Tony winced when Ziva said that name "breaking rule 12 behind Gibbs back."

"No. I can't lie to Gibbs again so I will talk to Gibbs. I'm gonna get a new job so that we can be together and we won't have to lie to Gibbs. You can't quit – you need Gibbs and NCIS to protect you because your still jumpy. I'm gonna talk to Gibbs now."


	3. Telling Gibbs

**Chapter 3 – Telling Gibbs**

Gibbs was sitting at his desk when his phone rang.

"Boss, I'm in the elevator – I need to talk to you."

"I'll be right there, Tony."

As Gibbs walked into the elevator, Tony gulped and took a deep breath.

"Boss, I can't work here anymore. I'm in love with Ziva and we want to be together but we don't want to break rule 12 again and we don't want to lie to you. I want Ziva to stay with NCIS, with you so that she will remain safe so I have to quit. I'd say sorry but I know how you feel about apologies, boss." Tony said it all without pausing for breath like a teenager telling his father that he was in love and moving out to be with his girlfriend rather than an employee telling his boss that he was leaving.

"DiNozzo, if you quit, it will break Abby's heart – the team's only just got back together again. She's dragged McGee into her lab to start planning how to get the two you together"

"But what about rule 12"

Gibbs smiled "Ziva has left Mossad and applied to become a NCIS agent so you will be partners, not co workers. I'm not going to let you quit."

"Thanks Boss"

Gibbs slapped DiNozzo on the back of his head before leaving the elevator.

"Ow! What was that for boss?"

"Breaking rule 12 the first time"


	4. Happy

**Chapter 4 –Happy**

Abby. McGee and Ziva were all sitting round the desk in Abby's lab (or Labby) when Gibbs and Tony walked in. McGee walked over to Gibbs as Tony rushed over to Ziva, unable to be a part from her.

"Are you alright, McGee?" Gibbs questioned.

"Now that you, Tony and Ziva have arrived so that Abby can stop playing matchmaker for now." McGee sighed

"Abby doesn't need to play matchmaker" Gibbs smirked

"Yey! Yey! Yey! Yey!" Abby screamed as she jumped up and down on the spot before pulling Tony and Ziva into a huge hug.

At the end of the day, Tony and Ziva drove back to his house. When they got there, Tony had made up his mind, he wanted Ziva to move in with him – he really couldn't live without her. Luckily she agreed and they decided to visit the estate agents in the morning to put Ziva's property on the market, after they went to Ziva's doctor's appointment.

After all Gibbs knew he was taking Ziva to the doctors in the morning but he didn't know that they would be popping into the estate agents.

For the rest of the evening and into the early hours of the morning, all that could be heard from Tony's apartment were Ziva's screams of delight and giggles.

When Tony and Ziva arrived at NCIS, two and a half hours after Ziva's appointment, everyone was suspicious.

"You wouldn't believe the queue at the doctor's, boss" Tony winked at Ziva, who smiled back at him. Leon Vance, Director of NCIS, witnessed this scene from his place at the top of the balcony, having just returned home from a conference in Hawaii, he was shocked, to say the least, at Ziva being there. Unbeknown to the team, he had installed spy camera's everywhere they went – in the bullpen, Abby' lab, autopsy, everywhere! Everywhere they went, everything they did – he knew!

"So, DiNozzo and David are together. Eli will be very interested to hear this, especially seeing as she is supposed to be dead."

That evening, the grin's on Tony and Ziva's face lit up the whole room (they were just so happy together) but Tony's grin disappeared in the morning when he looked at Ziva's lifeless body lying next to him in the morning.

**Review ******


	5. Life After Ziva

**Chapter 5 – Life after Ziva**

A year after Ziva's death, Tony stumbled into work. The past year had been torture for him (he'd even considered suicide because it was the only way he could be with Ziva but Gibbs' would have killed him for dying without permission) and his drinking had gotten so bad that Gibbs had to send him to rehab to make him stop – he did but only to keep his job because he didn't know if he could handle not being able to see Gibbs, Probie, Abby, Ducky, hell even Palmer everyday at work.

Today was one of the days he dreaded – paperwork day. The last couple of cases had come straight after the other so today was the day to get it all done. He dreaded paperwork because it reminded him of Ziva, annoying Ziva while she was working and her threatening to kill him with some piece of stationary, ganging up with Ziva on Probie, he recalled, sadly.

Today was worse because it was exactly a year since he had woke up to find Ziva's dead body lying next to him, her having been stabbed in her sleep while he had been rendered unconscious (a Mossad trick) – they had caught the guy, a Mossad assassin, but that hadn't made the pain go away.

Gibbs got a phone call telling him that Eli David had been killed, a year to his daughters death. He looked over at DiNozzo, whose mind was evidently somewhere else.

Elsewhere, two exhausted women looked over at two gorgeous three month old sleeping babies and smiled at each other.

"Thank-you Jenny" One said

"Your welcome, Jenny replied gazing at her friend's three month old twins. " He looks a lot like his father and she looks a lot like you Ziva."

**A/N Come on – you didn't honestly think I'd kill of Ziva! **

**Review******


	6. Reunited

**Chapter 6 – Reunited**

Many weeks later, Ziva and Jenny received a surprise visitor.

"Jen are you going to invite me in?" The visitor smirked at her shocked face.

"Jethro, what are you doing here and how did you know that we were here and alive and ..." Jenny started but her visitor walked into the house. She smiled at her old flame's antics.

As Gibbs sat down, Ziva walked in with Tommy and Lisa and her jaw dropped when she saw the man sitting on her couch – the man who had been like a father to her and a father she had never expected to see again.

"Gibbs, what are you doing here?" Ziva questioned as she placed Tommy and Lisa on a blanket on the floor with a mobile hanging above them. On the blanket there were various things to keep them amused including a plastic mirror, mouse toy and lots of pockets. She smiled at her children wishing their father was there to see them too.

"Raising the dead" he replied with a smile "Tobias and I found the evidence against Vance, the FBI should be arresting him about..." he looked at his watch. "now so you two can come out of hiding because NCIS needs a director again and DiNozzo needs help from the two women whose deaths put him in such a bad way that he's not Tony anymore."

"Drinking again?" Ziva queried. She was worried about leaving her soul mate but she knew she had to so that one day, they could be happy again. Gibbs nodded grimly.

"Worse – I had to send him to rehab ad he attempted suicide. He can't live without you, Ziva."

Ziva's jaw dropped when she heard and immediately went to her babies to hug them close to her and desperately pleaded with Gibbs to take her to him.

"Soon" Gibbs promised. "But first, I have an idea."

So, for the rest of the afternoon, Gibbs assembled his whole team (Jenny, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer) at Tony's house to turn his spare room into a nursery for the twins while he had DiNozzo on some wild goose chase. Team Gibbs worked long and hard until the room was ready. Finally, Gibbs called DiNozzo and told him to go home.

Everyone except for Gibbs hid in the twin's bedroom. Gibbs stood at the bottom of the stairs as Tony walked in.

"Boss, what are you doing here?" Gibbs walked up the stairs and silently indicated for Tony to follow him.

"Boss, why are we going upstairs? Why are we going into my spare room? What the... Abs, Ducky, Probie, Palmer – what are you doing here? Jenny – you're alive! Why have you decorated my spare room?" Tony was mystified at his boss's strange behaviour.

Ducky, Abby, Jenny, McGee and Palmer all moved to reveal the person, or should I say people, hidden behind them.

"Zee" Tony couldn't believe his eyes- he was dreaming he knew he was. They couldn't both still be alive, could they?

"Come on, let's give the new family a chance to bond, Abs that includes you! No buts Abs – that's an order!" Gibbs took control, leaving Tony and Ziva a chance to catch up.

"So, are you going to tell me why you aren't dead and why you are holding two twins babies? Tony asked.

"It's a long story..." Ziva started to explain.

**Review******


	7. Pregnant?

**Please read and review and hopefully I'll be able to update soon**

Chapter 7 –

Abby walked in to the bullpen that particular morning instead of going straight to her lab like she normally would, but today was not a normal day – today was the day that Tony got back from his paternity leave.

"Tony" she screamed as she ran and jumped on her favourite very special senior field agent.

"Abs, you've seen me everyday" He informed her.

"Yeah, but thats different – you haven't been at work!" She told him, as if it completely justified leaping on him.

"Now where are my pictures?" She demanded.

" I come bearing gifts for everyone on Team Gibbs" He saids with his typical DiNozzo smile. Everyone had requested pictures of Tommy and Lisa, named after the characters that were based on their parents in their Uncle McGee's (or Uncle Probie has Tony was trying to teach them) book.

Once the whole team was assembled in the bullpen, Tony acted like Santa Claus giving out presents to everyone in the team.

"For the Probie" The picture that Tony and Ziva had decided on for McGee was one of the twins in the officde chair playing with the computer keyboard, their smiles showing how much fun they were having. According to Tony, they looked like mini McGeeks.

"For the lovely lady" tony bowed as he handed Abby her picture of the twins sharing a large Caf- Pow with two straws, obviously it was just a Caf-Pow cup with juice in but they wanted to be like their Auntie Abbby. McGee glared as Tony flirted with Abby and she flirted back but he had nothing to worry about because Tony and Abby thought of each as brother and sister.

"For everyone's favourite autopsy gremlin" He said refering to the old nickname for Palmer as he handed him a cute picture of the twins sleeping in Ziva's arms.

"Ducky" He gave Ducky a picture of the twins lying on their back playing with a mobile that hung above them.

"Madame Director" He joked to the newly reinstated Director Sheppard (hopefully soon to be Gibbs) as he gave her a picture of the twins asleep on the sofa, wearing the headphones and listening to their parent's ipods.

Finally, he gave the last picture, possiblly the cutest of all the pictures to Gibbs and it showed the twins on Gibbs boat in his basement playing with coffee cups.

However as he gave Gibbs the picture, Abby slowly fell to the floor.

McGee, Gibbs and Tony ran to catch her but McGee got their first, holding the love of his life in his arms but he had accepted that it was over between them so he might as well date a cheerleader and hold it over Tony.

"You don't feel very hot but I would recommend bed rest" Ducky gave his expert opnion and Gibbs glared at Tony causing him to rush to Abby's lab to get the futon out so that his favourite forensic scientist could lie down. Gibbs smiled as he watched DiNozzo run – he didn't even need to tell him, that was why Tony was his senior feild agent.

"Come on, Abs, lets go to your lab" He said as he helped her to her feet and they began to walk to the elevator to get to her lab.

As soon as Abby was cormfortable, Tony hastily retreated to allow Gibbs and Abby to have their father daughter chat.

"Talk to me Abs" Gibbs gently demanded.

"I think I might be pregnant" She sat up to hug him.

"Who's the father?" He pushed her gently.

"It would have to be McGee's because we had a thing a few weeks ago but he's got a new girlfriend and he's really happy so I'm not going to tell him that he's the dad." Her mind was made up and even Gibbs couldn't convince her otherwise.

"Abs, are you sure?"

"No Gibbs, McGee is happy and I'm not going to ruin it." Abby was determined.

"Ok, Abby, I'm not going to force you but do I need to give you a talk about rule 12"

Gibbs stood at the top of the stairs after a meeting with the newly reinstated Director Sheppard and looked down at his team. So much for rule 12 he thought, remembering the last 18 months. Tony and Ziva had got together, she'd 'died', but had really gone into protection and had twins, her father had died and Leon Vance had been arrested and was in prison, awaiting trial, and now Abby, who was like a daughter to him, Abby, his favourite, was pregnant by McGee, his probie agent, but had decided against telling him in favour of being a single mother. Hell, 18 months ago, there was no way in hell any of it would have happened.

He glanced back at the door to Jenny's office and wondered if they stood a chance seeing as rule 12 was offically broken. Afterall, he deserved a chance to be happy just like his team.

He looked at Tony and McGee, who were supposed to be doing paperwork but Tony was boasting to McGee about Tommy and Lisa. McGee looked desperate for someone to come and shut DiNozzo up.

"Oi DiNozzo –if you want your kids to have younger siblings, I'd suggest you do your work NOW!"

"On it boss" Tony gave his signature reply as McGee silently thanked the Lord for shutting DiNozzo up.

**Review to find out if McGee will find out that he's the dad and will Gibbs and Jenny finally get together? **


	8. Confessions

**Chapter 8 – Confessions**

Many months passed and Abby began to show. Rumours began to spread about who the father was and who would dare to leave the goth to be a single mom when Gibbs and Dinozzo would literally skin him alive for doing so – everyone knew that Abby was like a daughter to Gibbs and a sister to DiNozzo and they would both kill anyone who tried to hurt her. Only Gibbs knew the truth and he was desperate for Abby to tell McGee the truth but he promised to let her make her own decisions but that didn't mean that he couldnt help McGee to figure it out for himself.

At home, over dinner, Tony brought up the topic of Abby's pregnancy.

"Do you know who the father is?" he asked Ziva

"No but he would have to be dirt to abandon her while she is pregnant"

"Firstly Zi, its scum not dirt and secondly I've seen the way probie looks at Abby and..."

"Tony"

"What? Probie'd be a good dad, he wouldn't abandon her – he's too scared of Gibbs and he's clearly in love with her"

"Tony, you are scared of Gibbs too and do not try and play match cuper!" Tony's smile grew at Ziva's mistake.

"Zee-vah, I am not scared of Gibbs and its play matchmaker or play cupid, not play match cuper" He informed her.

The next morning, Ziva walked into Abby's lab (or Labby as Abby liked to call it) with the twins and she immediately walked over to Abby's stereo to stop her very loud music.

"Gibbs" Abby started to complain "Ziva! What are you doing? Tommy and Lisa! Yay!"

"Well, since you are pregnant, I thought I would keep you company seeing as it got very lonely for me when I was pregnant"

"Yeah- it can be tough thinking about being a single mom" Abby admitted.

"You do not have to be a single mom – I have seen the way that McGee looks at you and he would never abandon you or the baby." Ziva pushed her friend into getting back with McGee. "In fact, weren't the two of you together about 8 months ago"

"Yes ok McGee is the father!" Abby confessed.

Meanwhile, Tony was trying to get McGee to come round and watch some movies with him tonight while Ziva and Abby went to Jennys for "girl time"

"Come on Probie, it'll be fun – you know we need to broaden your horizons and the twins love their Uncle Probie and..."

"Why, Tony?" McGee questioned.

"Because the twins wanna watch High School Musical and I need someone to sit through it with me as I watch it with them"

"Can't you wait till Ziva's free?"

"Just come and watch it with us Probie"

"Fine – for the twins"

"Thank-you Probie!" Tony said. "See you at mine at seven – I'll bring pizza."

When 7 came, Ziva had gone and Tony had pizza, the twins and cake set up in the living room for McGee. The doorbell rang and Tony went to get the door to the sounds of "Uncle pobie"

"Sorry, the pizza's margareita, we can't give the twins any toppings yet but they'll only eat a slice each so we have to have the rest and they wanted to make you a cake so.." Tony informed McGee as he led him to the living room where the twins were watching High School Musical.

By the time the film was finished, Tony put the twins to bed and got straight the point.

"So you like Abby right?" He began.

"Yeah, we had a thing aobut 8 -9 months ago but I broke it off because I got a serious girlfriend and Abby is Gibbs' favourite and..." McGee began to explain.

"8-9 months ago and you don't think that you could be the father?"

"Well, no, she would have told me, woulnd't she?" McGee began to think.

"Abby's not the type to sleep around" Tony pointed out.

The next day, McGee went into Abby's lab and took a deep breath.

"Abby, I love you so much, I just want to spend the rest of my life making you happy and pregnancy has made you even more beautiful and its made you glow with beauty and I don't care if I'm not the baby's biological father, I'm gonna love it anyway –Abby Scuito will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" McGee knelt down on one knee and got the most gorgous and expensive engagement ring out of his pocket.

"Yes Timmy" She told him as she waddled over to him before the began hugging and kissing passionately. "By the way, you are the father." She told him.

A few hours later, Abby and McGee held a meeting in her lab to announce their engagement to the rest of team Gibbs.

"Thats great Abby." Jenny said. "Have you set a date yet?"

"No, but we want to do it after bub is born." Abby told them as she affectionately rubbed her stomach. She yawned as she felt the baby kicking. Gibbs grabbed the chair from her office to get her to sit and relax.

Tony and a very pregnant Ziva DiNozzo sat on a picnic blanket in the park with Tim and Abby Scuito and Jenny and Jethro Gibbs. They ate and made small talk whilst watching all of their children – 5 year old Tommy and Lisa DiNozzo, 4 year old Kate Scuito-McGee, 2 year old Grace Kelly Gibbs and 18th month old Tali DiNozzo.

**Thats it folks so please review and if you want, I'll write a sequel of one-shots of important moments in the lives of the familes of Team Gibbs **


End file.
